Fall For You
by PearlshippingMuch
Summary: Julian is leaving, and wants to say goodbye one last time. JuPe. One-shot.


**Fall For You**

_I've kinda fallen for 'JuPe' so I wrote a short one-shot about them :P UATW should be updated soon. there might be a few mistakes but hey - they have only been in like one episode :P  
_

_--_

Peyton sighed tiredly and put her hand on the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and rubbing it tenderly. She walked into her office by-heart and slumped down in her twirly chair, leaning back and enjoyed the silence while it lasted. After a long day planning for Derek's USO concert, she was beat. But she had managed to get Angel and Airwaves, Mia and even Tree Hill's Haley James Scott. She was proud of herself because she was doing it for a good cause.

"I didn't think you would ignore me that much." Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. "You use to never be able to ignore me."

"I told you not to come here." She murmured, rolling her eyes. "Why are you here?"

He stood up from the chair and wiped his hands on his jeans. "I'm leaving."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Your what? What about Luke's movie?"

"I've given it to someone else." Julian said softly. "You and Lucas are the ever-after. We're just the past. I understand that now."

He did understand that – he really did. Peyton was happy with the man she never let go of, even through-out their relationship. He remembered the last time he saw that book with her, when they were going to Sunnydale for another production deal. He never would of thought he could be jealous of a book.

She pursed her lips together and looked down at her desk. "Thank you."

"You deserve it." He said, turning to walk away. Although, a few steps in he found himself turning back again. "You know, I'd think of this as a 'jam' really."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He stepped closer towards her. "The good thing about a paper jam is that it forces you to open the machine to see what went wrong with it the first time."

"Julia-"

"I opened the machine Peyton." He stated matter-of-factly, he leaned his side against the edge of the table beside her and looked down on her sternly. It wasn't long before she got up to to try and match his height. "I already opened the machine, I know what went wrong and I know I'm ready to fix it."

"Is that why your here? Just so you can get me back?"

"I'm here cause Lucas Scott is talented." He replied honestly. "But," he began to speak, gulping down his salavia. "your the one who bought me to him. If you didn't have such a strong connection with him and his book then I wouldn't be here right now in Tree Hill, about the sign over the rights to a blockbuster hit to a second-rate movie producer."

"But that's not your here for, is it?" She replied furiously. "You came here because you wanted me back."

Julian let out the breath he was holding, and realised how close they know were. Her face, inches away from his...

"I didn't mean to fall for you again." He stared in her eyes for a moment but couldn't find any. She was just the girl for Lucas – the brooder. "I always thought I was stronger, I.. I didn't think I'd fall apart like this."

He could see the emotion is her eyes now: guilt, sadness, _love. _Without thinking, he closed the short gap between them and placed his lips against hers for the last time. He could feel the electricity flowing through him which he hadn't felt in a long time. He opened his mouth slightly and was surprised when he felt her kiss him back. The kiss was full of passion and love, and he didn't want to stop.

"God dammit!" They jolted their heads towards the sudden outburst. "Why do I always have to see my _best-friends _cheat on each other!?" Haley complained, throwing her purse over her shoulder and running a hand through her thick, brunette hair.

"Who's this?" Julian asked softly at Peyton.

"Haley James-Scott, Lucas' best-friend and sister-in-law? I'm sure you've _read _about me." Haley answered for her. Julian's mouth made the shape of a small 'o' as it all came back to him. The times Lucas had cheated on Brooke with Peyton.

"Hales-"

"Don't say a thing, Peyton. I don't want to hear a word of it."

Julian sighed. "I'm sorry, Haley. It was my fault. I'm leaving town and I just wanted to feel her one last time before she got married."

Haley crossed her arms angrily. "Man whore."

"I know. Could we forget about this?" Julian asked politely, but his mouth opened again as he watched Haley's face turn more angry if it were possible. "Okay, okay. Tell Luke about the kiss. But tell him the truth; Peyton didn't do anything, and Julian Baker is a man whore."

Haley turned away and headed for the door, her distant mumbles were in hearings veiw. "Julian Baker is a man whore. Julian Baker is a man whore..."

He looked at Peyton who had tears in her eyes, and carefully but cautiously he bought his thumb up to her cheek to brush them away. "Stay strong. Luke will be fine about it."

"How do you know?" Peyton said looking at him, her voice broken. "Haley could say anything to him."

"I doubt that." He pouted. "I've read all about her, remember?"

His words caused her to laugh momentarily, before silence filled the room once again. "I.. I think I'm going to miss you, Julian."

"I know I'm going to miss you, Peyton." He replied, pressing his lips against her forehead. She didn't pull away, but when he retreated his lips she burried his head into his chest for one last hug. He smelled her scent before pulling apart from her grip and quickly heading out the door for the air he now needs.

He is always going to love Peyton Sawyer.


End file.
